Work Experience: Old Folk's Home
by KatKalamity
Summary: Rosalie is forced to work in a care home for work experience. There she meets Clive, what does he know? What happens to him? Will Rosalie enjoy her time at the car home? Canon pairings, set during Twilight. Part of the Work Experience one shots.


Rosalie P.O.V

I glared in disbelief at Mr Boyd, my guidance teacher. Did he really just say what I thought he said? Work experience I could live with, maybe as a mechanic. But an old folk's home! I had to sort this,

"But, sir, surely I could go somewhere else? A garage, or even the hospital?" I asked desperately, he shook his head,

"No, Miss Hale, this is the only available spot left," he apologised,

"I don't like old people!" I argued. It wasn't that I didn't like them, it was more the fact that I could never grow old, like them, and have children and grandchildren,

"Well, that is all that is available I'm afraid," he said in a dismissive tone. I huffed and left the room. I was not happy about this.

Of course, everyone else was very enthusiastic about me working in the old folk's home,

"It will be a very good experience for you, Rose," Carlisle insisted, I glared at him,

"But I will do nothing but envy them. It won't be productive at all," I frowned, looking at Emmett desperately. Surely he would back me up. He just shrugged,

"Oh quit whining, Rosalie, just deal!" Alice told me. I growled,

"None of you will be happy until I kill one of them!" I stood up, not wanting to give up,

"Rosalie, Mr Boyd told me he was sorry. There are no other alternatives, it is the old folks home or you fail," Esme said gently, I screamed, exasperated, and ran up to my room. Esme had called the school and tried to get me a work experience day somewhere else, but the teacher hadn't lied. There was nothing else left. I cursed myself mentally, I shouldn't have let Emmett take me out hunting on Thursday and Friday. I had missed my original meeting and when I returned to school today I got landed with this awful news. I knew I had no other choice, and it annoyed me greatly. I didn't like failing anything in school, no matter how many times I retake it, it would ruin my perfect record. I grit my teeth, tomorrow morning I would be driving to Lorne Care Home. Full of old people who had had happy lives and would now die peacefully, most likely with those who love them surrounding them. My eyes stung with tears that would never fall, they had everything I ever wanted, but would never have.

* * *

I hummed to the tune on the radio as I drove through Forks. Blueberry Hill by Glenn Miller, I remember when this came out in 1940. I sighed, most likely half the people in this home would remember too. I pulled in to one of the many parking spaces outside of the home. I turned the engine of my red M3 off and closed my eyes for a minute. I breathed in and out slowly, deep unneeded breaths. I then opened my eyes, pushed back all of my bitterness, and made my way into the home. The first thing that hit me was the scent of old people, a musky, almost comforting smell. It was quickly followed by none other than the scent of death. I felt guilt for a moment, I had been given the curse of eternal life with the people I love most dearly. These people would just wither and die, sometimes painfully. But I pushed all of those thoughts back, that was human life, what was supposed to happen. What should have happened to me,

"Hello," a warm voice greeted me from my left. I turned to see a woman with short brown hair, and gentle blue eyes,

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale," I said quietly,

"Ah yes, Miss Hale, you are here for work experience?" she asked,

"Yes," I replied. She nodded and stepped away from the desk and came to shake my hand,

"My name is Shirley Piper, I am the manager. Please, follow me I will show you around." she said leading the way. I followed grudgingly. I was shown the lounge, where there were a few people sitting on big comfy chairs. Some smiled at me, some didn't even acknowledge my presence. I was introduced to one rather lively old man, Clive, he had wispy grey hair and a broad smile, he instantly pulled me in for a hug. A chuckle escaped from my lips, maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day. I was shown the dining room, it was empty. Not a lot of people ate in here, I was told. As I was being led through the huge building, I saw two men with grim frowns on their faces. They were wheeling a body to the front door. The person, however, had a white blanket over their whole body. Dead,

"Dear old Mrs Willows, died last night. I am so sorry you had to see that," Shirley apologised,

"Oh no, don't worry," I assured her. I had seen plenty of dead bodies in my time. Shirley suggested I get to know some of the residents, sit and have a cup of tea with them. I cringed at the thought of the warm liquid, disgusting. Instead I opted for visiting Clive again, he was in his bedroom now. I knocked lightly and he told me to enter. I walked into the small room with two cups of steaming hot tea,

"Hi Clive, would you like to have a little chat?" I asked him sweetly. His face lit up,

"Oh, of course darling, please sit down," he smiled, gesturing to two brown cushioned chairs next to his bed. He started to get out of bed, obviously wanting to sit down. I rushed to put the mugs down, and helped him slowly into the chair next to his bed,

"There you go," I smiled, passing him a mug,

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome," I said, covering my hands around my own mug,

"You're a very pretty little girl," he smiled, if I could have, I would have blushed,

"Charmer," I giggled,

"What age are you?" he asked, eyeing me intensely,

"Eighteen," it wasn't technically a lie,

"Really?" he asked me, grinning,

"Yes," I asked, wondering what he meant,

"And how long have you been eighteen, Rosalie?" he asked me, I gasped, "Oh now, no need to lie to me. I am an old man, I have seen a lot in my life. How long, Rosalie?" He persisted. I bit my lip.

"A while," I breathed. He nodded, if he told anyone, I would just say he was bonkers,

"I thought so. I knew the minute I saw you," he smiled,

"How?" I asked, interested,

"Pale skin, amazingly beautiful," he smiled, knowingly,

"How do you know of my kind?"

"Knew one, a long time ago,"

"A lady friend?" I asked, he blushed slightly,

"She was so beautiful, chocolate brown hair. But such frightening eyes, blood red," I gasped, the vampire Clive knew did not share the same diet as my family and I,

"Did she hurt you, Clive?" I asked. He sipped his tea before replying,

"No, no she didn't. But she broke my heart. We stayed together for a few months, I was madly in love. But she left, she couldn't bare the thought of hurting me," he sighed, sadness on his face,

"I am so sorry," I said sympathetically. I placed my slightly warm hand on his old, age spotted one,

"But I married, my dear Betty, I cared deeply for her,"

"But you didn't love her, not like the Vampire, did you?"

"No, I didn't. No one could compare to Sarah, the vampire," his eyes were distant, then he looked at me,

"But you're different, aren't you?" he questioned, staring into my eyes,

"Yes, my family and I, we are,"

"Your eyes," he breathed, brushing his hand under my right eye, "Hers, were so red, but your are…golden." he whispered,

"I don't drink human blood," I explained, "I feed off of animals. It makes my eyes a different colour," he nodded,

"You don't hurt humans," I shook my head,

"No, I couldn't do it," I smiled slightly.

* * *

Clive and I chatted for a long time, about and hour. He asked me to open his window, I did do. He watched as the sun hit my marble skin and it sparkled like diamonds, he sighed happily. Then Shirley returned and I had been whisked away to speak to other people. No one else knew, though, none of them guessed what I was. I listened to them, mindless chatter about family, but I couldn't help but think of Clive. He had no one to talk to about his experience, his love. I wondered where his Sarah was. After I had finished my day, I went to say goodbye to Clive,

"I will come and visit you, everyday," I insisted to him. He shook his head,

"Silly girl, my time is almost at an end. It's almost like I was waiting to meet you." he smiled. I stroked his cheek and he sighed,

"Thank you for speaking to me, Clive," I smiled. We said our goodbyes, I left after placing a soft, cold kiss on his forehead. I headed back home.

* * *

I told everyone about Clive, Esme smiled warmly, knowingly,

"I told you that you would enjoy yourself, Rose," I nodded,

"Such a lovely old man," I told her,

"Hey, don't go replacing me," Emmett boomed, I chuckled,

"Never would darling, never would.

That night, Carlisle was called out to the hospital. No one thought anything of it, the norm. But when he arrived back home late that evening he had a grim look on his face,

"I am sorry, Rosalie," he said softly,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"It's Clive," he said, "He has passed away," My eyes stung again, no not Clive. But then I remembered what he said,

"He knew," I whispered,

"Knew what?" Carlisle asked,

"He said his time was up, like he was just waiting to meet me," I told him,

"I think, maybe, he was waiting to tell someone about Sarah," Carlisle told me,

"Yes, maybe. Or maybe he just needed to see a vampire again. Closure." Carlisle nodded.

* * *

I never broke my promise. Everyday, didn't matter what time, I would visit Clive. Sadly, not in the flesh, but I visited his grave. I always placed in front of his stone a red rose, symbolising Sarah's red eyes, a white rose, symbolising her pale white skin, and a golden yellow rose, to symbolise my eyes. And I tied the flowers, every single day, with diamond encrusted ribbon. So that Clive would always have something to remind him of Sarah, and of me. And every time I left him, I wished that one day, Sarah would visit too.

* * *

A/N: So there you go, a slightly softer side to Rosalie. I enjoyed writing this one shot, very sweet. I hoped that you like it too! Please review. This is part of the Work Experience one shots. One shots for each of the Cullen children, following them through their work experience in school. Of course, you don't always enjoy work experience. I need suggestions for Emmett's job, Edward's job and Alice's. So please let me know, remember It should be something they wouldn't enjoy! Much love to Lil Miss Bella Cullen, whom helped me create the idea of these one-shots! Don't worry, Bells you got a mention. She's co-author, though I wrote most of this myself! LOL. So please review, and check out my other stories!

KatKalamity


End file.
